darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Approaching Darkness Topic Timeline
Planet: 'Yavin IV '''Topic: 'Discussions 'Date Started: '''8-14-07 '''Characters: '''Narek Taol, Enak Nyrra, Magenta Marr, Vasli Orzo *'Planet: 'Kamino '''Topic: 'Cloning Labs: Part I ' '''Date Started: '''8-14-07 '''Characters: '''Ten Li, Darth Aeacus *'Planet:' Nar Shaddaa' Topic: Cardeva’s Office 'Date Started: '''8-15-07 '''Characters: '''Cardeva the Hutt, Bera Dukiil *'Planet: Bilbringi''' Topic: The Coming Inferno 'Date Started: '''9-14-07 '''Characters: '''Nas Choka, Mazul Serq, Daush E’clet, Sev Cacherev, Magenta Marr,Narek Taol, Bera Dukiil, Tasha Rommin, Darth Aeacus, Vasli Orzo, Enak Nyrra, Skal’ruun *'Planet: Ithor''' Topic: A Scientific Discovery 'Date Started: '''9-16-07 '''Characters: '''Ten Li *'Planet: Coruscant''' Topic: In a Bar 'Date Started: '''9-28-07 '''Characters: '''Ten Li, Ruti *'Planet: Yuuzhan Vong Worldship Sunulok 'Topic: 'A Servant’s Mission Date Started: '9-29-07 '''Characters: '''Daush E’clet, Mazul Serq, Tsavong Lah, Nas Choka *'Planet: Coruscant''' Topic: Empire’s Legacy 'Date Started: '''9-30-07 '''Characters: '''Enak Nyrra, Ixtren Wallonis *'Planet: 'Kamino '''Topic: 'Cloning Labs: Part II 'Date Started: '''9-30-07 '''Characters: '''Darth Aeacus, Magenta Marr, Mazul Serq, Logan Cole, Narek Taol, Ten Li, Daush E’clet, Sev Cacherev, Cardeva the Hutt, Ursa Copella, Lexy Cole, Bera Dukiil, Ign’ark Kraal, Nava, Zekk Tyrus, Ixtren Wallonis *'Planet: Tatooine''' Topic: Lost in the Sand 'Date Started: '''10-16-07 '''Characters: '''Enak Nyrra, Ixtren Wallonis *'Planet: 'Yavin IV '''Topic: 'Separate Missions 'Date Started: '''10-18-07 '''Characters: '''Lexy Cole, Logan Cole, Ursa Copella *'Planet: Tatooine Topic: 'Getting Goods: Part I '''Date Started: '''1-19-08 '''Characters: '''Nava, Ixtren Wallonis, Zekk Tyrus *'Planet: Tatooine''' Topic: Getting Goods: Part II 'Date Started: '''2-02-08 '''Characters: '''Nava *'Planet: Korriban''' Topic: Stronger Than a Sith 'Date Started: '''2-02-09 '''Characters: '''The Watcher *'Planet: Hyperspace''' Topic: On Route to Tatooine 'Date Started: '''2-11-08 '''Characters: '''Lexy Cole, Logan Cole, Ixtren Wallonis, Darth Aeacus, Ursa Copella, Zekk Tyrus, Magenta Marr *'Planet: Yuuzhan Vong Worldship Sunulok' Topic: 'Vong vs. Vong Date Started: '2-14-08 '''Characters: '''Daush E’clet, Mazul Serq, Tsavong Lah, Ixtren Wallonis *'Planet: Tatooine''' Topic: Tatooine at Last 'Date Started: '''2-19-08 '''Characters: '''Magenta Marr, Lexy Cole, Logan Cole, Nava, Zekk Tyrus, Ursa Copella, Ixtren Wallonis, Ign’ark Kraal *'Planet: Terephon''' Topic: A Past Unveiled 'Date Started: '''2-19-08 '''Characters: '''Narek Taol, Darth Aeacus *'Planet: 'Coruscant '''Topic: 'Admiral Turned Diplomat 'Date Started: '''2-20-08 '''Characters: '''Sev Cacherev, Borsk Fey’lya, Traest Kre’fey *'Planet: Korriban''' Topic: Ign’ark’s Quarters: Reaching Korriban 'Date Started: '''2-23-08 '''Characters: '''Ign’ark Kraal, Ursa Copella *'Planet: Korriban''' Topic: Heading to Kashyyyk 'Date Started: '''2-24-08 '''Characters: '''Ign’ark Kraal, Ursa Copella *'Planet: Kashyyyk''' Topic: Twenty-Five Sith and a Prisoner 'Date Started: '''2-24-08 '''Characters: '''Darth Verzul, Ign’ark Kraal, Lexy Cole, Zekk Tyrus, The Watcher, Demon Lord, Kervus, Honor Harrington *'Planet: Hyperspace''' Topic: A Shrouded Mystery Revealed 'Date Started: '''2-26-08 '''Characters: '''Zekk Tyrus, Jendo Cri, Lexy Cole *'Planet: Hyperspace''' Topic: Tortured Soul 'Date Started: '''4-06-08 '''Characters: '''Darth Aeacus, Mazul Serq, Thon Bin, Daush E’clet *'Planet: 'Hyperspace '''Topic: 'Uneasy Alliances 'Date Started: '''4-06-08 '''Characters: '''Magenta Marr, Darth Judicar, Jula Fhen, Logan Cole, Narek Taol, Bera Dukiil, Tenel Ka, Ixtren Wallonis, Verac Res’oth, *'Planet: 'Mandalore '''Topic: 'Leaving Mandalore 'Date Started: '''4-09-08 '''Characters: '''Honor Harrington *'Planet: 'Hyperspace '''Topic: 'Another Crusade of the Peace Brigade 'Date Started: '''4-11-08 '''Characters: '''Ixtren Wallonis, Mercedes Harrington *'Planet: Kashyyyk''' Topic: Darkness Falls 'Date Started: '''5-05-08 '''Characters: '''Darth Verzul, Nava, Magenta Marr, Logan Cole, Narek Taol, The Watcher, Verac Res’oth, Darth Judicar, Tenel Ka, Honor Harrington, Ursa Copella, Lexy Cole, Mercedes Harrington *'Planet: Kashyyyk''' Topic: Stars of Hell 'Date Started: '''5-11-08 '''Characters: '''Darth Aeacus, Daush E’clet, Honor Harrington, Lexy Cole, Mazul Serq, Thon Bin, Ursa Copella, Lester Tourville, Ixtren Wallonis, Mercedes Harrington, Nava, Magenta Marr, Darth Judicar, Logan Cole, Dovar Lyle, Narek Taol, Bera Dukiil, Darth Iurus, Natasi Daala, Tam Vorn, Bombosa Binks, Lzah Vah, Vocari Alexander, Yuuzhan Vong Warrior, Jula Fhen, Tsavong Lah *'Planet: Korriban''' Topic: Dark Quest 'Date Started: '''5-13-08 '''Characters: '''Darth Nemo *'Planet: Hyperspace''' Topic: Dark Quest: Apprentice '''Date Started: '''5-13-08 '''Link unavailable Characters: 'Darth Nemo *'Planet: Ryloth''' Topic: Dark Quest: Education '''Date Started: '''5-14-08 '''Link unavailable Characters: 'Darth Acheron, Darth Nemo *'Planet: Dantooine''' Topic: Leaving Home 'Date Started: '''5-17-08 '''Characters: '''Revan Onasi *'Planet: '''Hyperspace '''Topic: '''Prelude to : Approaching Destiny '''Date Started: '''5-22-08 '''Link unavailable Characters: 'A’Sharad Hett, Darth Iurus *'Planet: Nar Shaddaa''' Topic: The Hunt Begins 'Date Started: '''5-25-08 '''Characters: '''Revan Onasi *'Planet: Hyperspace''' Topic: Fork in the Road '''Date Started: '''5-29-08 '''Link unavailable Characters: 'Revan Onasi *'Planet: Korriban''' Topic: The Search for Ultimate Power 'Date Started: '''5-29-08 '''Characters: '''Darth Iurus, Lumiya, Acacia Ambulare *'Planet: Ryloth''' Topic: Dark Quest: Sacrifice '''Date Started: '''6-02-08 '''Link unavailable Characters: 'Darth Nemo, Darth Iurus, Darth Acheron, Revan Onasi *'Planet: 'Jedi Academy '''Topic: 'A Jedi Returns 'Date Started: '''6-02-08 '''Characters: '''Neesh Shodu, Luke Skywalker, Kervus, Kyp Durron *'Planet: Hyperspace''' Topic: The Chase is On: The Holocron Hunt '''Date Started: '''6-02-08 '''Link unavailable Characters: 'Darth Iurus, Acacia Ambulare *'Planet: Kamino''' Topic: Agathon’s Clone '''Date Started: '''6-05-08 '''Link unavailable Characters: 'Agathon Grenada *'Planet: 'Coruscant '''Topic: 'Safety at Last 'Date Started: '''6-06-08 '''Characters: '''Revan Onasi *'Planet: Hyperspace''' Topic: Dark Quest: Reflection '''Date Started: '''6-06-08 '''Link unavailable Characters: 'Darth Acheron *'Planet: Coruscant''' Topic: Dark Quest: Preparation 'Date Started: '''6-07-08 '''Characters: '''Darth Acheron, Darth Nemo *'Planet: Hyperspace''' Topic: Getting Medical Attention and Going to Tatooine '''Date Started: '''6-10-08 '''Link unavailable Characters: 'Lexy Cole, Honor Harrington, Ursa Copella *'Planet: Tatooine Topic: '''Rest and Recovery '''Date Started: '''6-17-08 '''Link unavailable Characters: 'Honor Harrington, Lexy Cole, Ursa Copella, Darth Verzul *'Planet: Hyperspace''' Topic: Planning For the Best '''Date Started: '''6-18-08 '''Link unavailable Characters: 'The Watcher *'Planet: Kamino''' Topic: Dark Quest: Ambush: Giants Disturbed '''Date Started: '''6-19-08 '''Link unavailable Characters: 'Revan Onasi, Darth Nemo, Agathon , Darth Acheron, Kaburr *'Planet: Nar Shaddaa''' Topic: Hunt for Vengeance 'Date Started: '''6-19-08 '''Characters: '''Darth Judicar *'Planet: 'Nar Shaddaa '''Topic: 'Collecting a Bounty 'Date Started: '''6-20-08 '''Characters: '''Dovar Lyle *'Planet: 'Mon Calamari '''Topic: 'Dark Deeds 'Date Started: '''6-20-08 '''Characters: '''Narek Taol, Dovar Lyle *'Planet: 'Coruscant '''Topic: 'Preparing for War 'Date Started: '''6-22-08 '''Characters: '''Revan Onasi *'Planet: Nar Shaddaa''' Topic: Conquering the Slugs 'Date Started: '''6-23-08 '''Characters: '''Mazul Serq, Bombosa Binks, Lzah Vah, Magenta Marr *'Planet: '''Hyperspace '''Topic: '''Hunt for the Obscure '''Date Started: '''6-23-08 Link unavailable''' Characters: 'Ixtren Wallonis, Mercedes Harrington *'Planet: '''Tatooine '''Topic: '''A Disturbing Discovery '''Date Started: '''6-25-08 '''Link unavailable Characters: 'Lexy Cole *'Planet: Coruscant''' Topic: An Old Discovery 'Date Started: '''6-27-08 '''Characters: '''Vendu Shaa *'Planet: 'Kuat '''Topic: 'Fiery Aftermath 'Date Started: '''7-03-08 '''Characters: '''Concre Kaiv, Darth Aeacus, Logan Cole, Dovar Lyle, Mazul Serq, Bombosa Binks, Magenta Marr, Ixtren Wallonis, Mercedes Harrington, Bera Dukiil, Azel Kelkko, Aranci Altissimo, Prime Assassin (Bera Dukiil) *'Planet: Korriban''' Topic: Dark Crucible 'Date Started: '''7-03-08 '''Characters: '''A’Sharad Hett, Darth Iurus, Lumiya, Yuuzhan Vong Warrior, The Watcher, Darth Acheron, Leise Kern, Darth Nemo, Darth Katanra, Darth Verzul *'Planet: 'Tatooine '''Topic: '''Rouge Cryth: Shades of Destiny '''Date Started: '''7-04-08 '''Characters: '''Honor Harrington, Ariel Erose, Lexy Cole, Ursa Copella *'Planet: Kashyyyk''' Topic: Of Vong and Men 'Date Started: '''7-04-08 '''Characters: '''Lester Tourville, Pavel Young, Vocari Alexander, Luthias Kareu, Matrim Veritas *'Planet: '''Hyperspace '''Topic: '''En Route to Kuat '''Date Started: '''7-06-08 '''Link unavailable Characters: 'Kerab Denma, Neesh Shodu *'Planet: Hyperspace''' Topic: Planning For the Best '''Date Started: '''7-06-08 '''Link unavailable Characters: 'Eron Nightwind *'Planet: Ylesia''' Topic: Tapping In 'Date Started: '''7-07-08 '''Characters: '''Kara Adhur, Eron Nightwind *'Planet: Mustafar Topic: From Light to Dark: Part I Date Started: '7-13-08 '''Characters: '''Nava *'Planet: Myrkr''' Topic: From Light to Dark: Part II '''Date Started: '''7-13-08 '''Characters: '''Nava *Planet: Jedi Academy ' Topic: '''Time For Change '''Date Started: '''7-21-09 '''Characters: '''Vendu Shaa, Luke Skywalker, Rusty Nelluc *'Planet: 'Hyperspace '''Topic: '''Killing Time '''Date Started: '''7-27-08 '''Characters: '''Agathon Grenada , Revan Onasi *'Planet: Alderaan Graveyard''' Topic: Rouge Cryth: Hunters of Destiny 'Date Started: '''7-29-08 '''Characters: '''Eron Nightwind, Kara Adhur, Honor Harrington, Lexy Cole, Ursa Copella, Ariel Erose, Val Kessana *'Planet: 'Bespin '''Topic: '''Waystation '''Date Started: '''7-29-08 '''Characters: '''Agathon , Revan Onasi *'Planet: 'Alderaan Graveyard '''Topic: '''Before the Storm '''Date Started: '''8-23-08 '''Characters: '''Lu Vang *'Planet: Nar Shaddaa''' Topic: On the Hunt 'Date Started: '''8-25-08 '''Characters: '''Montras, Vendu Shaa, Ten Harien, Borga the Hutt, Ithonya Tano, Nas Choka, Darth Lucarious, Sarik’a’falimus, Mazul Serq, Lzah Vah, Lu Vang, Darth Judicar *'Planet: Korriban''' Topic: Getting Back in the Game 'Date Started: '''8-27-08 '''Characters: '''Darth Verzul *'Planet: Rhen Var''' Topic: Back Tracking 'Date Started: '''8-30-08 '''Characters: '''Jorath Oldin, Synn Ellison *'Planet: Coruscant''' Topic: In the Temple 'Date Started: '''9-01-08 '''Characters: '''Nava, Life *'Planet: ' Jedi Academy '''Topic: '''A New Mission '''Date Started: '''9-03-08 '''Characters: '''Rusty Nelluc *'Planet: Jedi Academy Topic: 'Leaving What Was Once My Home '''Date Started: '''9-09-08 '''Characters: '''Ithonya Tano, Luke Skywalker *'Planet: Dathomir''' Topic: Settling Up 'Date Started: '''9-14-08 '''Characters: '''Ixtren Wallonis, Magenta Marr, Bombosa Binks, Koth Hudorra, Lu Vang, Mercedes Harrington, Kaburr, Darth Judicar, Rusty Nelluc *'Planet: Hyperspace''' Topic: An Unwelcome Confrontation 'Data Started: '''9-18-08 '''Characters: ' Kaburr, Rusty Nelluc *'''Planet: Coruscant''' Topic: Choosing a Side 'Data Started: '''9-20-08 '''Characters: '''Darth Aeacus, Verac Res’oth *'Planet: Fondor''' Topic: Just Another Day 'Data Started: '''9-24-08 '''Characters: '''Wii’ka Jadam *'Planet: 'Corulag '''Topic: '''Stuck Within Memories '''Data Started: '''9-24-08 '''Characters: '''Juno Haze *'Planet: Bastion''' Topic: Trouble at Home 'Data Started: '''9-25-08 '''Characters: '''Lester Tourville, Pavel Young *'Planet: Lehon''' Topic: Path to Knowledge, Road to Discovery 'Data Started: '''9-30-08 '''Characters: '''Darth Katanra, Kenda Sen *'Planet: Hyperspace''' Topic: Rogue Cryth: Destiny's Path 'Data Started: '''10-03-08 '''Characters: '''Eron Nightwind *'Planet: Bespin''' Topic: Rogue Cryth: Followers of Destiny 'Data Started: '''10-04-08 '''Characters: '''Revan Onasi, Agathon , Lexy Cole, Honor Harrington, Rohlan, Ariel Erose, Eron Nightwind, Val Kessana, Ursa Copella, Kara Adhur *'Planet: 'Tatooine '''Topic: '''Getting Goods: Part III '''Data Started: '''10-09-08 '''Characters: '''Nava *'Planet: Yavin IV''' Topic: Violet Cascade 'Data Started: '''10-14-08 '''Characters: '''Ten Harien, Luke Skywalker *'Planet: ' '''Topic: '''Return to the Order '''Data Started: '''10-17-08 '''Characters: '''Vendu Shaa *'Planet: 'Hyperspace '''Topic: '''The Summons En Route to Ziost '''Data Started: '''11-04-08 '''Characters: '''Ta’Chell Zrak *'Planet: 'Ziost '''Topic: '''Dark Quest: Foundation: A New Order is Founded '''Data Started: '''11-06-08 '''Characters: '''Darth Nemo, Ta’Chell Zrak, Leise Kern, Kenda Sen, Malin Carnan, Darth Acheron *'Planet: 'Naboo '''Topic: '''Rehabilitation '''Data Started: '''11-15-08 '''Characters: '''Concre Kaiv, Verac Res’oth, Darth Aeacus, Tam Vorn, Niki Valde *'Planet: 'Corporate Sector Authority: Ammuud '''Topic: '''Entering the Void '''Data Started: '''11-16-08 '''Characters: '''Vendu Shaa, Raylian Nord *'Planet: Duro''' Topic: Descent into Demolition 'Data Started: '''11-29-08 '''Characters: '''Kerab Denma, Vocari Alexander, Acacia Ambulare, Lester Tourville, Jula Fhen, Yuuzhan Vong Warrior *'Planet: Ylesia''' Topic: Aggressive Negotiations: Shoot First, Ask Questions Later 'Data Started: '''12-6-08 '''Characters: '''Daryn Destrell *'Planet: Felucia''' Topic: A Slave’s Fancy 'Data Started: '''12-15-08 '''Characters: '''Bera Dukiil, Narek Taol, Dovar Lyle, Darth Aeacus, Niki Valde *'Planet: Hoth''' Topic: Rogue Cryth: Destinies Revealed 'Data Started: '''12-17-08 '''Characters: '''Eron Nightwind, Kara Adhur, Rohlan, Lexy Cole, Honor Harrington, Agathon , Revan Onasi, Ursa Copella, Tristan Adhur *'Planet: 'Kubindi '''Topic: '''The Dozen and Two Defenders '''Data Started: '''12-26-08 '''Characters: '''Neesh Shodu, Kyp Durron, Mazul Serq, Yuuzhan Vong Warrior Sarik’a’falimus *'Planet: 'Hyperspace '''Topic: '''Coming Home: Confrontation '''Data Started: '''12-28-08 '''Characters: '''Val Kessana, Ariel Erose *'Planet: Naboo''' Topic: Coming Home: Reconciliation 'Data Started: '''12-31-08 '''Characters: '''Val Kessana, Ariel Erose *'Planet: Felucia''' Topic: Descent into the Jungle 'Data Started: '''1-03-09 '''Characters: '''Jorath Oldin *'Planet: Concord Dawn''' Topic: Raid on the Rim: Imperial Scouting 'Data Started: '''1-05-09 '''Characters: '''Pavel Young, Yuuzhan Vong Warrior *'Planet: Ziost''' Topic: Dark Quest: Coalescence: Time For War 'Data Started: '''1-07-09 '''Characters: '''Rhina Jamaane, Darth Nemo, Ta’Chell Zrak, Acacia Ambulare, Lumiya, Mazul Serq, Darth Acheron, Darth Katanra, Darth Iurus, Kenda Sen, Malin Carnan,Leise Kern *'Planet: 'Tatooine '''Topic: '''Bringing Back The Watcher Into Darkness '''Data Started: '''1-10-09 '''Characters: '''Nava, The Watcher *'Planet: '''Hyperspace Topic: An Awkward Journey 'Data Started: '''1-25-09 '''Characters: '''Darth Judicar, Lu Vang *'Planet: '''Tatooine Topic: Coming Home: Reunion 'Data Started: '''1-29-09 '''Characters: '''Ariel Erose, Val Kessana *'Planet: Corellia''' Topic: Settling Down 'Data Started: '''2-11-09 '''Characters: '''Mercedes Harrington *'Planet: Coruscant''' Topic: A Reorganization of Practical Means 'Data Started: '''2-11-09 '''Characters: '''Ixtren Wallonis, Bombosa Binks *'Planet: Coruscant''' Topic: Recuperation 'Data Started: '''2-15-09 '''Characters: '''Darth Judicar, Magenta Marr, Lu Vang *'Planet:'' Jedi Academy' Topic: Jedi Illusions: Intermission 'Data Started: '''2-27-09 '''Characters: '''Val Kessana, Talon Karrde, Amara Blue, Ariel Erose *'Planet: Hyperspace''' Topic: Loyalties 'Data Started: '''3-03-09 '''Characters: '''Darth Aeacus, Niki Valde *'Planet: Bespin''' Topic: Crossroads 'Data Started: '''4-04-09 '''Characters: '''Kara Adhur, Tristan Adhur, Agathon Grenada *'Planet: Coruscant''' Topic: Mass Murder 'Data Started: '''5-20-09 '''Characters: '''Darth Verzul *'Planet: Corellia''' Topic: Renovatio 'Data Started: '''6-15-09 '''Characters: '''Vocari Alexander *'Planet: 'Coruscant '''Topic: '''The Gathering '''Data Started: '''6-15-09 '''Characters: '''Ixtren Wallonis '''Planet: '''Coruscant '''Topic: '''A New Assignment '''Data Started: '''6-15-09 '''Characters: '''Bombosa Binks *'Planet: Coruscant''' Topic: Much To Do About Nothing 'Data Started: '''6-15-09 '''Characters: '''Azel Kelkko *'Planet: 'Hyperspace '''Topic: '''Superlasers & Warlords: First Strike '''Data Started: '''6-15-09 '''Characters: '''Randler Hogue *'Planet: Hyperspace''' Topic: Aboard the Yammka 'Data Started: '''6-15-09 '''Characters: '''Mazul Serq, Eron Nightwind *'Planet: Hyperspace''' Topic: Dark Rebirth 'Data Started: '''6-15-09 '''Characters: '''Honor Harrington *'Planet: Onderon Topic: '''A New Kind of Underworld, The Beginning of the Cooperative '''Data Started: '''6-15-09 '''Characters: '''Eron Nightwind ' *'Planet:' Concord Dawn '''Topic: '''Walker’s Blitz '''Data Started: '''6-15-09 '''Characters: '''Pavel Young *'Planet:' Ziost' Topic: Dark Quest: Flashback '''Data Started: '''6-15-09 '''Characters: '''Darth Nemo, Leise Kern '''Planet: Hyperspace''' Topic: The Breaking Point 'Data Started: '''6-17-09 '''Characters: '''Darth Iurus *'Planet: Corporate Sector Authority: Cressya Topic: 'Playing the Game '''Data Started: '''6-18-09 '''Characters: '''Agathon Grenada *'Planet: '''Coruscant Topic: Preparing Redoubt 'Data Started: '''6-21-09 '''Characters: '''Kara Adhur *'Planet: 'Kubindi '''Topic: '''Justice Unsatisfied '''Data Started: '''6-21-09 '''Characters: '''Neesh Shodu *'Planet: Jedi Academy ' Topic: 'Illusion's Ebb Data Started: '6-21-09 '''Characters: '''Ariel Erose *'Planet: Galidraan''' Topic: Stranded 'Data Started: '''6-22-09 '''Characters: '''Jorath Oldin *'Planet: Galidraan''' Topic: Superlasers & Warlords: Finding Hogue 'Data Started: '''6-23-09 '''Characters: '''Randler Hogue, Pavel Young *'Planet: Tatooine''' Topic: Congress of Rogues 'Data Started: '''6-23-09 '''Characters: '''Vocari Alexander, Ixtren Wallonis, Eron Nightwind, Azel Kelkko *'Planet: Ithor''' Topic: Immersed in Darkness 'Data Started: '''6-24-09 '''Characters: ' Logan Cole, Honor Harrington *'''Planet: Garqi''' Topic: Behind Enemy Lines 'Data Started: '''6-24-09 '''Characters: '''Amara Blue, Ursa Copella, Val Kessana *'Planet: Kamino''' Topic: Force-Forged? 'Data Started: '''6-24-09 '''Characters: '''Agathon Grenada *'Planet: 'Nar Shaddaa '''Topic: '''Starving Vengeance '''Data Started: '''6-24-09 '''Characters: '''Lexy Cole *'Planet: 'Varn '''Topic: '''Meditation: Trouble on Varn '''Data Started: '''6-24-09 '''Characters: '''Dathik *'Planet: Ziost''' Topic: Dark Quest: A New 'Data Started: '''6-25-09 '''Characters: '''Ta’Chell Zrak, Darth Reaper *'Planet: Kubindi''' Topic: Life Offers Opportunities 'Data Started: '''6-26-09 '''Characters: '''Sarik’a’falimus *'Planet: Rhen Var''' Topic: Shattering the Darkness 'Data Started: '''6-26-09 '''Characters: '''Darth Katanra *'Planet: Yavin''' Topic: Behind Enemy Lines 'Data Started: '''6-29-09 '''Characters: '''Anakin Solo, Bombosa Binks, Amara Blue, Ariel Erose, Darth Aeacus, Ursa Copella, Val Kessana *'Planet: Myrkr''' Topic: Dark Quest: Identity: Secrets Laid Bare 'Data Started: '''7-22-09 '''Characters: '''Darth Nemo *'Planet: 'The Unknown Regions '''Topic: '''Arduous Journey '''Data Started: '''7-27-09 '''Characters: '''Lester Tourville *'Planet: Utapau''' Topic: Trials 'Date Started: '''8-11-09 '''Characters: '''Honor Harrington *'Planet: 'Coruscant '''Topic: '''The Job '''Date Stared: '''8-15-09 '''Characters: '''Thon Bin, Nava *'Planet: 'Hoth '''Topic: '''Dark Quest: Confrontation '''Date Started: '''8-31-09 '''Characters: '''Darth Acheron, Darth Nemo, Natasi Daala *'Planet: 'Mustafar '''Topic: '''Rivalries '''Date Started: '''10-12-09 '''Characters: '''Honor Harrington, Cryslah Orion, Torin Borasia *'Planet: 'Ylesia '''Topic: '''Of Courageous Warriors and Reluctant Spies '''Date Started: '''10-27-09 '''Characters: '''Nothon Choka *'Planet: 'Hyperspace '''Topic: 'Interlude 'Date Started: '''11-01-09 '''Characters: '''Ariel Erose, Bombosa Binks, Amara Blue, Ursa Copella, Corran Horn, Darth Aeacus, Jase Bultar *'Planet: 'Gorsh '''Topic: '''Crusade Issue I: Star by Star- Post I '''Date Started: '''11-03-09 '''Characters: '''Jasmille Mereel, Mazul Serq *'Planet: 'Coruscant '''Topic: '''It’s Only a Dream '''Date Started: '''11-07-09 '''Characters: '''Nava, Ixtren Wallonis, Darth Verzul *'Planet: 'Ithor '''Topic: 'Introductions 'Date Started: '''11-09-09 '''Characters: '''Torin Borasia, Cryslah Orion, Honor Harrington *'Planet: 'Hyperspace '''Topic: '''Crusade Issue II: Interlude- Post I '''Date Started: '''12-05-09 '''Characters: '''Corran Horn *'Planet: 'Gorsh '''Topic: '''Crusade: The Initial Parry '''Date Started: '''12-10-09 '''Characters: '''Bombosa Binks, Amara Blue, Val Kessana *'Planet: 'Eriadu '''Topic: '''The Ace of Staves '''Date Started: '''12-11-09 '''Characters: '''Nava, Ixtren Wallonis, Pavel Young, Vocari Alexander, Bombosa Binks *'Planet: 'Hyperspace '''Topic: '''The True Master '''Date Started: '''12-15-09 '''Characters: '''Thon Bin *'Planet: '''Edusa '''Topic: Infiltration 'Date Started: '''12-23-09 '''Characters: '''Honor Harrington, Cryslah Orion *'Planet: 'Kuat '''Topic: '''Dark Deeds '''Date Started: '''1-15-10 '''Characters: '''Anima Makoto *'Planet: '''Borosk '''Topic: '''The Battle of Borosk '''Date Started: '''1-20-10 '''Characters: '''Ixtren Wallonis, Pavel Young, Nava, Randler Hogue, Lexy Cole, Natasi Daala, Mazul Serq, Darth Nemo